Kucing Oranye
by momicat
Summary: Kucing Oranye memang menggemaskan!


Diamond no Ace Belongs To Yuji Terajima

Fanfiction ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi

.

.

Langkah kaki dibalut Sneakers Hitam Eijun melangkah cepat di koridor apartemennya. Menaiki lift dan menekan angka enam, kemudian menunggu dengan agak tidak sabar hingga pintu lift terbuka kembali. Begitu sampai di Depan pintu bernomor 606, dengan tergesa Eijun merogoh saku untuk mengambil kunci apartemennya.

Eijun benar-benar kelaparan. Saking laparnya lututnya sampai bergetar. Eijun tidak sempat sarapan pagi karena bangun terlambat. Padahal ada janji bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Dengan hati dongkol sambil menahan perut keroncongannya, Eijun berlari kekampusnya seperti orang gila sambil mengumpat

'_Miyuki Kazuya sialan! Dia sengaja tidak membangunkanku agar aku terlambat. Dia memang tidak berniat membiarkanku lulus tepat waktu'_

Urat kesal Eijun semakin parah karena ia berlari hingga nyawa ditubuhnya tinggal setengah hanya untuk mendapati dosen pembimbingnya sedang mengikuti rapat dosen. Eijun dibuat menunggu hingga rapat selesai dan ia tidak mau pergi sebentar saja untuk membeli makanan karena takut dosen pembimbingnya akan kabur. Eijun pernah trauma ketika menunggu dosen pembimbingnya yang sedang mengajar, ia tinggal ke toilet sepuluh menit saja. Begitu kembali, ternyata kelas dosennya sudah bubar karena disudahi lebih awal dan orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi sudah _ngacir_.

Dengan menangis drama Eijun pulang dan Kazuya tertawa seperti kerasukan setan.

'_Dasar bodoh! Ulang lagi tahun depan saja! Hahahahah'_

Eijun tidak pernah lupa ucapan Kazuya kala itu yang membuatnya mimpi buruk 'wisuda dengan rambut beruban' dimalam harinya.

Demi apa, padahal ia hanya kecolongan sekali itu saja!

Klik!

Pintu Apartemennya terbuka.

Eijun membuka sepatu, melempar tasnya ke sofa kemudian buru-buru melangkah kedapur. Eijun masih memiliki _Green Tea Shortcake_ yang ia beli semalam di toko kue di persimpangan. _Green Tea Shortcake_ adalah menu spesial yang hanya ada sekali dalam sebulan dan dijual dengan harga separo. Eijun harus menunggu antrian panjang demi mendapat seporsi karena ia bukan satu-satunya penggemar Kue itu yang kebanyakan adalah ibu-ibu dan gadis remaja.

Kazuya bahkan sampai mengejeknya.

'_Seperti tidak ada makanan lain saja. Memangnya kau perempuan?'_

Iih! Memang kapan Kazuya memujinya? Dan anehnya kenapa juga Eijun tetap cinta?

Oh, Eijun lupa menyimpan _Green Tea Shortcake_ nya kedalam kulkas karena ia pulang-pulang sudah kelelahan. Eijun hanya meletakkannya dimeja makan dan mudah-mudahan kue itu masih ada di-

_Oh, Shit_..

Ketakutan Eijun menjadi nyata.

Tubuh Eijun mematung bagai tak bernyawa. Remah-remah kue berwarna kehijauan dan krim putih belepotan di lantai dapur beserta kotak pembungkus _Green Tea Shortcake_-nya tercabik-cabik dengan ganas. Menyisakan sedikit sisa potongan Kue yang bahkan tak sampai seperempat ukuran awalnya.

Mata Eijun bertemu dengan sepasang mata kecil berwarna cokelat keemasan yang kalau diperhatikan agak mirip dengan miliki Eijun namun sedikit lebih terang. Ekor panjang itu bergoyang-goyang pelan dan tubuh gembulnya duduk santai diatas meja makan. Sekitar moncong makhluk berbulu oranye dengan sedikit corak putih di dada itu terdapat sisa remah kue dan krim. Makhluk itu menjilat lidahnya menyebalkan. Menatap malas dengan mata sayu-nya kearah Eijun yang memandang horror padanya.

"KYAAAAAAAA"

*

*

*

Kazuya sakit kepala. Keningnya diusap pelan, lalu melirik malas kearah _brunette_ disebelahnya yang masih berdiri sambil bersedekap memasang wajah se galak mungkin berusaha membuat kekasihnya memperhatikan protesnya.

Hembusan nafas dibuang kasar. Dosa apa Kazuya pulang-pulang Eijun meracau memintanya membuang Kucing Oranye yang sudah lima tahun tinggal bersamanya sementara kepalanya masih sakit akibat racauan boss-nya yang protes karena Kazuya belum juga menyelesaikan artikelnya?

Dikira boss-nya bikin artikel itu mengarang bebas mungkin.

"Kau dengar aku, Miyuki Kazuya? Buang kucing bar-bar itu sekarang juga!"

"Kau gila Eijun? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!" Kazuya berujar tegas "Dan apa maksudmu dengan bar-bar? Dia hanya binatang"

"Dia tak akan jadi bar-bar kalau kau melatihnya dengan baik!" Balas Eijun sambil menunjuk Kucing Oranye yang kini malah tidur mendengkur di pangkuan Kazuya.

Kazuya menyandarkan punggung pegalnya ke kursi meja kerjanya. Mematikan laptop-nya karena ia sudah tidak berminat lagi melanjutkan pekerjaan. "Aku wartawan majalah olahraga, bukan pelatih hewan" Kazuya iseng menggaruk telinga kucingnya yang berujung dengan jarinya dihadiahi gigitan sayang dari gigi-gigi tajam si mamalia berkaki empat. Kazuya meringis. Mungkin dia kesal tidurnya diganggu.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan menggigitmu"

"Aku sudah biasa digigit. Lagipula gigitanmu lebih sakit- AW!" Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Kazuya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu disaat seperti ini! Jangan alihkan pembicaraan!" Seru Eijun. Wajahnya sudah memerah antara emosi dan menahan malu.

"Kau tidak percaya? Bahkan jejaknya masih ada sampai sekarang, nih" Kazuya menyentuh bahu kirinya "Kau mau kuperlihatkan?"

Kazuya sudah bersiap membuka kemeja putihnya sebelum kedua tangan Eijun mencekik lehernya dengan beringas "Dasar mata empat mesum!"

MEOOW!

Cekikan di leher Kazuya mengendur. Eijun menoleh pada kucing yang sudah bangkit berdiri di paha Kazuya.

Si bola bulu itu melompat ke kaki Eijun, lalu menggigit dan mencakar Kaki Eijun seolah sedang marah. Eijun berlari memanjat ke tempat tidur seperti sedang dikejar singa lapar. Kucing itu menoleh kemudian mendesis galak pada Eijun dengan seluruh bulu dan ekornya berdiri tegak sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Kazuya dan Eijun.

Alis Eijun berkedut kesal ketika mendengar tawa Kazuya pecah dengan bebasnya. "Kalian akrab sekali, ya! Aku jadi iri" Kazuya mengusap matanya yang berair karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir ini lucu?" Bantal melayang ke kepala Kazuya. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Buang kucing itu sekarang juga!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mungkin membuangnya"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi" dengan marah Eijun berkata lagi "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kucing itu melakukannya. Sebelumnya lalu dia merusak kabel Headphone kesukaanku, buang air di boneka Tanuki kesayanganku, memakan ikan emas ku dapatkan setelah menghabiskan banyak uang di festival musim panas. Dan memanjat ke laptop-ku sampai terjatuh dari atas meja"

"Berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu jangan sembarangan meletakkan barang, huh?"

"Bagaimana dengan ikan mas ku? Aku meletakkannya di akuarium dia tetap memakannya"

"Kan kubilang taruh saja akuariumnya di kamar"

"Mana ada akuarium di kamar? Lagipula kenapa aku yang disalahkan disini?" suara Eijun semakin keras. Telinga Kazuya bisa pecah kalau lama-lama begini.

"Oke.. aku minta maaf soal ikanmu. Aku terlalu sibuk dan lupa memberi makan Leonardo" Eijun mendengus. Nama Leonardo kebagusan untuk kucing tidak tahu sopan santun itu. Eijun pernah meminta Kazuya mengganti namanya karena terdengar menggelikan, tapi Kazuya bilang bukan dia yang memberi nama Leonardo. "Pokoknya jangan sembarangan meletakkan barangmu lagi. Pembicaraan ini selesai, oke. Jangan meminta membuang Leonardo lagi!"

Kazuya sudah bangkit dari meja kerjanya, ingin bersiap-siap untuk mandi ketika ia melihat Eijun meringkuk dikasur dengan tubuh menggulung seperti ulat bulu. Kazuya membuang nafas lagi.

_Nah, lo! Pakai acara Ngambeg segala!_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Eijun _ngambeg_ gara-gara kucing. Sudah tak terhitung barang Eijun yang dihancurkan kucing oranye kesayangan Kazuya itu. Entahlah, mungkin Leonardo punya dendam pribadi dengan Eijun.

Andai kucingnya tau sopan santun sedikit saja. Andai Leonardo bertingkah seperti layaknya kucing-kucing menggemaskan diluar sana.

"Apa gara-gara kucing itu pemberian mantan kekasihmu, sampai-sampai kau tak mau membuangnya?" gumam Eijun pelan

_Lah?_

"Kau_ ngelindur_ ya?"

"Pasti kau belum bisa melupakannya! Apalagi kalian sekantor" Tuding Eijun seenaknya dan membuat Kazuya kesal.

"Kau pasti dipanas-panasi Kuramochi, kan? Sudah kubilang jangan sering-sering nongkrong dengannya!"

Sepertinya pantat Kuramochi perlu ditendang sekali-kali. Jangan dipikir Kazuya tidak tahu Kuramochi sering ajak Eijun nongkrong minum kopi cuma untuk mengadu yang tidak-tidak. Kazuya dan mantan kekasihnya memang sekantor namun bukan berarti Kazuya berniat mengajaknya balikan. Tapi Kuramochi itu suka sekali mengarang cerita yang aneh-aneh kepada Eijun. Seperti ketika Kazuya dan mantan kekasihnya berpapasan di kafetaria dan mereka hanya saling menyapa. Kuramochi justru mengarang cerita kalau mereka ngobrol lama sekali. Entah apa tujuannya. Mungkin ia senang melihat Kazuya dan Eijun ribut. Biar mereka putus dan ia punya teman jomblo. Mungkin?

"Kalau begitu buang kucingnya!"

"CUKUP EIJUN!" Eijun membeku ditempatnya ketika suara bentakkan marah Kauzuya menggema diseluruh kamar mereka. Warna kulit wajah Eijun berubah pucat seketika dan jantungnya seperti disentrum aliran listrik. Kazuya tak pernah berteriak seperti ini kepadanya. Mata dibalik lensa itu menatapnya nyalang seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup "Aku bilang pembicaraan ini berakhir tapi kau malah ngelantur kemana-mana. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti bocah begini hanya karena kucing?"

Emosi Kazuya seperti tertumpah ruah begitu saja. Tubuhnya lelah sepulang bekerja. Belum lagi ada _deadline_ yang harus ia penuhi. Perutnya mulai perih karena belum makan malam, dan Eijun yang merengek tidak karuan karena kue-nya dilibas habis oleh kucingnya. Kazuya seperti kehilangan dirinya. ia tak pernah membentak Eijun. Ia bahkan tak pernah membentak siapapun.

Kazuya seperti ditendang kembali ke kesadarannya ketika melihat Eijun yang sudah terisak sambil berlinangan air mata. "E-Eijun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" Kazuya berniat untuk menghampiri Eijun dan memeluknya, namun si _brunette _itu menepis Kazuya dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kau selalu begitu. Setiap ada masalah selalu bilangnya aku yang kekanakkan." Eijun berkata ditengah tangisannya. "Kau selalu menertawakanku dan menganggapku bodoh. Kau tidak pernah menganggapku serius"

_Tapi bertengkar karena kucing itu memang kekanakkan_. Niatnya Kazuya ingin bilang begitu, tapi nanti ia pasti ditendang Eijun ke bawah dari lantai enam apartemen mereka. "Oke..Oke. Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf, deh!"

"Tuh, kan!" Seru Eijun sambil menunjuk Kazuya. "Kau minta maaf bukan karena menyesal. Tapi karena hanya ingin aku berhenti marah. Kau memang egois"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Kazuya mengerang kesal.

"Kau tak harus lakukan apapun. Biarkan aku yang pergi!"

"EIJUN!" Panggil Kazuya. Namun ia tak berusaha mengejar Eijun. Toh mereka selalu begini, walau ini pertama kalinya Kazuya memarahi Eijun seperti itu. Biasanya setiap Eijun _ngambeg_, Kazuya akan meledeknya sampai ia minggat dari rumah. Tapi ia segera kembali lagi kalau lapar.

Kazuya merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Ia ingin mandi dan membersihkan diri namun kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk melangkah keluar. Sesuatu didalam perut Kazuya berputar tak nyaman. Rasa mual memenuhi mulutnya. Kazuya sadar ia harus segera makan sesuatu kalau tidak ingin maag-nya kambuh. Mudah-mudahan setelah ia selesai memasak Eijun akan pulang.

*

*

*

Ternyata Kazuya salah. Eijun tidak segera pulang malam itu. Setelah Kazuya makan malam ia langsung tidur karena kelelahan. Bahkan Kazuya sampai telat bangun dan terlambat ke kantor. Dikantor Kazuya bertemu dengan Kuramochi dan mengatakan kalau Eijun kabur ke apartemennya. Kazuya sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya Eijun tidak tidur dijalanan dan dianggap gelandangan lalu dibawa ke panti sosial. Kuramochi bilang ia sudah membujuk Eijun untuk pulang. Tapi tidak mau. Maunya dijemput Kazuya.

Lah? Jadi Eijun tidak benar-benar _ngambeg_, toh. Ia hanya _caper_ saja. Padahal Kazuya berpikir kalau Eijun benar-benar marah padanya.

Ya sudah kalau begitu. Lihat saja sampai berapa lama Eijun bertahan!

*

*

*

Sudah empat hari Eijun minggat. Kuramochi terus-terusan mendesak Kazuya untuk menjemput Eijun karena si berisik itu uring-uringan terus. Eijun hampir tiap menit mengecek ponselnya dan kemudian akan _ngamuk-ngamuk_ tidak jelas karena Kazuya bahkan tak berusaha menghubunginya. Belum lagi Eijun suka protes karena masakan Kuramochi tidak enak. Sudah ditumpangi tak tahu diri pula.

Biarkan saja! Toh salah Kuramochi juga yang suka fitnah Kazuya _kegatelan_ sama mantannya.

Hari kelima Eijun minggat dari rumah. Kazuya nyaris khilaf menjemput Eijun ditempat Kuramochi. Ia kangen juga lama-lama tak mendengar suara berisik Eijun. Akhirnya Kazuya mengalihkan pikirannya dengan bermain bersama Leonardo dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Rasanya aneh ketika Kazuya harus memasak dengan porsi yang lebih sedikit. Walaupun mereka hanya berdua, tapi Kazuya selalu memasak banyak. Porsi makan Eijun bisa menyamai porsi makan lima orang ibu hamil.

Kazuya menampar pipinya sendiri. Jangan memikirkan Eijun dulu. Ia aman bersama Kuramochi. Setidaknya Kazuya tahu keberadaan Eijun. Kazuya harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu. Kazuya baru satu jam sampai di rumah dari meliput pertandingan sepak bola antar kampus, namun bukan berarti pekerjaannya selesai. Setidaknya ia bisa mencegah _mood_ Boss-nya memburuk dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

"MEOWW!"

Kazuya menoleh kepada Leonardo yang sedang asyik bermain dengan bola plastik didalam kamarnya. Senyumnya terbit begitu saja. Leonardo tidak selamanya bar-bar seperti yang Eijun bilang, kok. Ia bisa bertingkah manis juga.

Fokus Kazuya sudah kembali kepada layar laptop-nya ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Nama Kuramochi tertera disana.

"_MIYUKI-TEME! SEGERA KEMARI DAN JEMPUT SI BAKAMURA INI!"_ Baru saja Kazuya menyentuh ikon 'jawab' ketika suara menggelegar Kuramochi terdengar dari seberang telepon sana.

Kazuya mengorek telinganya yang serasa nyaris tuli dengan jari kelingking "Bisa tidak kau bicara dengan normal?"

"_Kalau aku sampai tidak normal itu semua gara-gara si Bakamura sialan ini. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuannya. Ia mengurung diri dikamarku dan menangis terus dari tadi karena kau tak kunjung menjemputnya atau bahkan menghubunginya. Aku ada kencan sebentar lagi dan aku bahkan belum mengganti pakaianku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengganti pakaianku kalau Sawamura terus-terusan mengunci pintu kamarku?"_ Nafas Kuramochi tersengal akibat _nyerocos_ panjang lebar.

"Kalau dia segitu kangennya suruh dia pulang sendiri" Jawab Kazuya "Lagipula kau ada kencan? Kau punya pacar? Kau yakin sedang tidak _halu_?"

"_Bajingan kau Miyuki! Aku tidak segila itu sampai-sampai _ngehalu _punya pacar"_ Umpat Kuramochi dari seberang sana. _"Dan lagian kau ini bodoh atau tidak peka, sih? Dia ingin dibujuk olehmu. Dia ingin melihat apakah kau kehilangan saat dia pergi atau tidak. Dan dia semakin menggila karena mengira kau tidak peduli dengannya"_

"Whoaa.. Kau yang jomblo akut bisa bijak juga rupanya" Ejek Kazuya.

"_Aku bukan jomblo akut, sialan! Setidaknya sudah seminggu ini. Pokoknya cepat kesini sekarang juga kalau kau tidak mau melihat si Bakamura mati gantung diri"_

"Eh, apa katamu? Gantung diri?" Kazuya bangkit dari meja kerjanya, mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil. Bahkan lupa menyimpan pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Laptop-nya hidup. Ia berjalan cepat menuju parkiran dengan agak panik "Jangan biarkan dia membunuh dirinya sendiri, Kuramochi"

"_Aku juga tidak sudi diperiksa di kantor polisi gara-gara mayatnya ada di apartemenku!"_

Dengan agak ngebut, Kazuya mengendarai mobilnya ke apartemen Kuramochi. Bisa-bisanya Kazuya percaya dengan Kuramochi yang mengatakan Eijun akan gantung diri. Padahal ia yakin Kuramochi hanya asal bicara. Tapi kalau benar-benar terjadi, Kazuya bisa di mutilasi oleh keluarga Eijun.

*

*

*

Eijun bergelung dibawah selimut milik Kuramochi, mengabaikan si pemilik kamar yang menggedor-gedor pintu yang Eijun kunci dari dalam sambil memanggil namanya berkali-kali. sudah hampir seharian Eijun mengunci diri dikamar Kuramochi, bahkan ia tak membiarkan si pemilik kamar masuk

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Eijun menatap layar ponselnya. Semakin ia tatap, semakin Eijun emosi. Salah Eijun sendiri. Padahal ia tahu disana tidak akan ada apa-apa. Kazuya tak akan menghubunginya. Tak akan mengirim pesan untuk memintanya pulang. Si mata empat itu memang tak peduli padanya.

Tenggorokan Eijun yang terasa perih ketika isakkannya lolos lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menangis.

"Bakamura! Jangan sampai kau bunuh diri disana! Aku peringatkan padamu jangan macam-macam!"

Siapa juga yang mau mati sih, Mochi-Senpai? Eijun hanya sedih. Ia masih sayang nyawa _kok_.

Tiba-tiba Kuramochi berhenti teriak-teriak. Eijun mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka dan seseorang memasuki apartemen Kuramochi. Pacar Kuramochi sudah datang, huh?

"Eijun, ini aku. Ayo pulang!"

Eijun nyaris _keselek_ ingusnya sendiri ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang tak asing. Suara yang dirindukannya berhari-hari ini. Suara orang yang membuat dirinya uring-uringan seperti idiot.

Eijun keluar dari balik selimut dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Tiba-tiba Eijun berrhenti. Betapa menyebalkannya saat Eijun menyadari tubuhnya bereaksi begitu saja dengan kehadiran Kazuya.

_Sebucin itukah dirinya?_

Eijun duduk bersandar dibalik pintu. Ia tidak boleh segampang itu menyerah. Kazuya harus dibuat menderita dulu. Jangan Eijun saja yang menderita!

"Hei, buka pintunya! Kelamaan disini kau bikin repot Kuramochi tahu"

Alis Eijun berkedut kesal. Jadi Kazuya menjemputnya kemari hanya karena ia merepotkan Kuramochi? Bukan karena Kazuya merindukannya?

_Adu-duh.._ Dada Eijun berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Eijun. Kau pasti dari tadi ingin keluar tapi malu, kan? Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu kok. Janji!"

Eijun menulikan telinga. Ia kembali naik ke tempat tidur dan menyembunyikan diri dibalik selimut.

_Miyuki Kazuya menyebalkan! Manusia tidak punya hati! Dasar tidak beguna! Begitukah caramu membujuk orang? Mati saja kau sana!_

"Eijun sayang~ Ayo pulang denganku"

"Gyahaha.. Apa aku barusan tidak salah dengar?" Itu suara Kuramochi yang meledek

"Diamlah, Kuramochi!"

Bulu kuduk Eijun merinding. Ini pertama kalinya Kazuya memanggilnya 'sayang'. Agak aneh tapi entah kenapa hatinya bergemuruh senang. Eijun nyaris saja bergerak untuk membukakan pintu.

Tahan Eijun! Jangan goyah sampai Kazuya mengatakan-

"Aku merindukanmu"

Eh?

Tolong jangan sampai Eijun salah dengar!

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang. Udahan dong _ngambeg_-nya?"

"Oy, Miyuki. Kau masih waras, kan? Apa jangan-jangan kau hantunya Miyuki dan Miyuki yang asli sebenarnya meninggal karena kecelakaan dijalan?" celetuk Kuramochi.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku membawanya pulang, idiot!" Kazuya berdesis namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Eijun.

Sementara Eijun sudah berdebar kegirangan tidak karuan. Ia berguling-guling di tempat tidur Kuramochi, membuat seprai dan selimutnya berantakan. Eijun menggigit bantal dengan gemas. Ia ingin segera membuka pintu dan bertemu Kazuya namun rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan membuat Kazuya berusaha membujuknya seperti ini.

"Kau mau aku buatkan sup kepiting ketika kita pulang? Kita masih punya kepiting oleh-oleh dari Kominato, kan"

Hancur sudah pertahanan Eijun. Mulutnya sudah dipenuhi air liur. Sup kepiting buatan Miyuki rasanya seperti makanan surga. Eijun juga belum makan apapun seharian. Ditambah lagi perutnya sudah tersiksa karena memakan masakan Kuramochi selama ia disini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku makan berdua dengan Leonardo saja! Dah, Eijun.."

"Hey tunggu, Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu. "Aku tidak sudi kepiting pemberian Harucchi dimakan oleh kucing itu" Eijun berseru

"Jadi kau ikut denganku?" Kazuya berusaha untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin. Selama ini Eijun selalu menganggap senyumnya menyebalkan.

Eijun mengangguk malu-malu, tidak berani menatap langsung Kazuya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Kazuya nyaris kelepasan tertawa. Kuramochi mendengus geli.

"Dari tadi dong!" Tangan Kazuya terulur untuk mengacak rambut coklat Eijun. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut. Bukan senyuman mengejak seperti biasa.

"Cepatlah kalian pergi. Pacarku akan datang sebentar lagi dan aku tak butuh dia juga ikut menyaksikan drama kalian" Titah Kuramochi

"Kau yakin kau tidak sedang _halu_, Mochi. Maksudku bukan kau saja kan yang mengangganya pacar?" Ucap Kazuya

"Huh, aku juga berpikir demikian" Eijun menambahkan.

Dan Kuramochi dengan sepenuh hati menendang pantat pasangan itu keluar dari apartemennya.

*

*

*

Selama perjalanan pulang, Kazuya dan Eijun sama-sama tidak berminat membuka suara. Kazuya fokus pada jalanan, sementara Eijun fokus mendengar jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. Dari tadi Kazuya tidak melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan Eijun, sementara tangan satunya lagi berada di kemudi.

Apa sih yang istimewa dari menggenggam tangan pacar sendiri, Eijun? Dasar makhluk kekurangan kasih sayang!

Jarang sekali Kazuya bersikap seperti manis. Kecuali kalau lagi ada _maunya_. Mungkin Kazuya memang lagi ada _maunya_. Ya tidak apa-apa juga, sih.

Aduuh, Eijun!

Otak Eijun terlalu kotor untuk menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di parkiran _basement_ apartemen mereka. Sentungan tangan Kazuya di pipinya membuat Eijun tersadar.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam?" Tanya Kazuya khawatir.

Eijun menggeleng cepat. Kazuya yang khawatir itu terlalu manis.

"Atau kau lagi mikir jorok, ya"

"Tidak, lah!" _Padahal iya._

Sedetik kemudian Eijun sudah ditarik kedalam pelukan Kazuya. Wajah Eijun yang sudah memerah semakin terbakar hingga ke ujung telinga.

_Tunggu dulu! Mereka masih dimobil. Nanti Eijun bisa pegal-pegal._

"Aku merindukanmu" Kazuya berbisik rendah ditelinga Eijun. Rasanya tulang Eijun berubah menjadi jelly. Kalau mereka diposisi berdiri dan Kazuya sedang tidak memeluknya, Eijun pasti sudah terjatuh sekarang "Aku mengatakannya bukan karena aku sedang membujukmu. Tapi karena aku memang benar-benar merindukanmu"

Mata Eijun sudah berair lagi. Bibirnya mulai bergetar tanpa suara. "Maafkan aku! Aku tak pernah menganggap setiap rengekanmu tak serius. Hanya saja sifatku yang sudah begini. Sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Kau mengenalku dari dulu, kan?" Kazuya menciumi pucuk kepala Eijun, pelipis dan telinganya

Eijun tak berusaha lagi menahan tangisannya. Terserah saja Kazuya mau mengejeknya setelah ini. Pokoknya Eijun ingin menangis sepuasnya dulu.

Kazuya melepas pelukannya, mengusap pipi tembem Eijun yang sudah basah dengan air mata kemudian terkekeh "Lihatlah wajah jelekmu ini! Sebanyak apa kau menangis hari ini, huh?"

"Berisik! ini gara-gara kau juga, Brengsek!"

"Iya..iya! Maafkan aku sayang!" Kazuya mencium kening Eijun, kemudian pucuk hidungnya dan turun ke bibirnya. Selama beberapa detik bibir mereka hanya menempel sebelum mulut Kazuya perlahan-lahan melumat bibir Eijun dengan lembut. Tidak ada yang menuntut lebih. Eijun dan Kazuya sama-sama menikmati ritme yang menyenangkan itu.

Kazuya melepas tautan mereka dengan mencuri satu kecupan dari Eijun. Eijun mendelik sebal. Kazuya tak pernah menciumnya semenyenangkan ini dan entah kenapa ia kecewa Kazuya berhenti begitu saja.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, dasar mesum!" Bibir Eijun tambah manyun "Dan soal Leonardo, maaf aku tidak bisa membuangnya seperti yang kau minta"

Eijun menggeleng "Kau tidak perlu membuangnya. Aku tahu dia adalah kenangan yang berharga dari mantan kekasihmu. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum bisa melupakannya. Kau sudah bersama dengannya lama sekali. Pasti sulit bagimu" Eijun membuang nafas berat "Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau bisa melupakannya sampai kapanpun juga. Aku baik-baik saja asal kau tidak membuangku"

_Yah, karena Eijun memang se-bucin itu!_

Mata Kazuya berkedip berkali-kali. Mulutnya sukses dibuat melongo. Kazuya menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki dihadapannya ini. "Eijun, k-kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Kau pasti dengar apa yang kukatakan dengan jelas" Eijun membuang pandangan. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Kalau ayah dan kakeknya mendengar apa yang barusan Eijun katakan, Eijun pasti sudah dicoret dari daftar keluarga.

Tangan Kazuya terangkat untuk menepuk pipi kanan dan kiri Eijun bergantian berkali-kali.

"Sakit, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Eijun

"Kau yang bodoh" Eijun berjengit ketika Kazuya membentaknya. "Dari mana kau dapat pikiran seperti itu, huh? Pasti Kuramochi berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi"

"Tidak, kok! Memang kenapa, sih?"

"Kau bertanya memang kenapa?" Bahu Eijun di genggam kuat "Bodoh juga ada batasnya Eijun! Kau itu bukan pelarian bagi orang lain. Bukan bagi diriku atau siapapun. Tidak ada satupun orang didunia ini yang boleh meperlakukanmu seperti itu. Kau berhak dicintai. Kau berhak hidup bahagia tanpa bayang-bayang siapapun. Kau mengerti?"

Eijun mengangguk.

Kazuya menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Eijun. "Kalau kau mengatakannya kepada orang yang salah, habis sudah dirimu!"

"M-Maaf, Kazuya!"

Pipi Eijun dikecup sekali "Singkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalamu. Dan aku sekalipun tak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu" Kazuya melanjutkan "Leonardo memang pemberian mantan kekasihku, tapi bukan karena itu aku tidak bisa membuangnya. Aku yang merawatnya sedari kecil. Aku yang memberinya makan, membersihkan kotorannya. Aku membawanya ke dokter ketika dia sakit dan mengajaknya bermain seperti anakku sendiri. Leonardo itu keluargaku. Sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah membuangnya"

Eijun melongo dengan tatapan terbodoh. Kenapa Eijun tidak pernah kepikiran sama sekali soal itu? Kazuya itu terlalu menyayangi Leonardo. Makanya ia tak mau membuangnya. Dendam pribadinya kepada Leonardo dan kecemburuan tidak jelasnya membuat otaknya tidak sampai kesana.

"Hilangkan wajah bodohmu itu! Ayo!"

Eijun tersadar ketika mendengar pintu mobil dibanting. Ia ikut keluar dan mengekori Kazuya kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Ya sudahlah! Mau seperti apapun yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Kalau Eijun bisa baikan dengan Leonardo mungkin mereka bisa menjadi keluarga kecil bahagia.

*

*

*

Eijun menatap punggung Kazuya yang berdiri mematung didalam kamar mereka. Wajah Kazuya berubah sepucat hantu. Dihadapannya, laptop merah yang selalu menemaninya bekerja sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan layar yang pecah dan bentuknya yang nyaris berantakan. Diatas meja kerja Kazuya, Leonardo sedang duduk santai sambil menjilati kaki depannya.

"MEOOW"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Tawa Eijun pecah begitu saja. "Sekarang kau merasakan apa yang dulu kurasakan, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya menepuk keningnya. Lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Selamat tinggal laptop! Selamat tinggal pekerjaan!

"Hey, bagaimana dengan sup kepitingnya?" Eijun menuntut janji Kazuya

"Tidak jadi. Tahun depan saja aku buatkannya" Kazuya berujar lemah

"HAAH?"

"MEOOW"

Ah, Kucing oranye memang menggemaskan!

.

.

HUUUFHH! INI APA YAH?

Saya geli sendiri ngebayangin Kazuya yang manggil Eijun 'Sayang'. Buat teman-teman yang mual ngebacanya, mohon maaf saya gak ada obatnya.

EIJUN BUCHIIN.. DASAR BUCHIIIN!

Saya Emosi sendiri pas nulisnya

Harusnya saya bikin skripsi, tapi malah biki fic ini. *Gitu aja terus. Biar nanti wisudanya pas udah jadi nenek-nenek aja*.

Udah, ah. Mau skripsian dulu! Itupun kalau masih mood *tolong jangan tiru saya!*

Hehehehe!


End file.
